Halloween (2018)
Halloween is an American feature film of the slasher horror genre. It is a sequel to the original 1978 movie Halloween, which was directed by John Carpenter and written by Carpenter and Debra Hill. The new film is directed by David Gordon Green with a script written by Jeff Fradley, David Gordon Green and Danny McBride. The movie is notable for the return of original "Final Girl", Jamie Lee Curtis, reprising the role of Laurie Strode. The part of Michael Myers, aka "The Shape", is once again played by Nick Castle, who portrayed Myers in the original movie. The film was produced by Blumhouse Productions and Miramax and released through Universal Pictures. It premiered in the United States on October 19th, 2018. Cast Notes & Trivia * ''Halloween'' was created by John Carpenter and Debra Hill. * This movie is alternatively known as David Gordon Green's Halloween. * This is the eleventh movie in the overall ''Halloween'' film series. It is the first time that a sequel film bears the exact same title as its progenitor. * The release of this movie marks the fortieth anniversary of the Halloween film series. By extension, it is also the twentieth anniversary of Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later. * Principal filming on Halloween began on January 13th, 2018. It concluded on February 19th, 2018. IMDB; Halloween (2018); Filming & Production. * Franchise creator John Carpenter spoke to CBS Sunday Morning, and confirmed that the new movie would have no connection to any of the previous sequels and/or remakes. Carpenter was brought onto the new Halloween project as a creative consultant. Collider.com; Cain, Chris (10-29-17); "John Carpenter Confirms New ‘Halloween’ Movie Will Ignore the Sequels". * As a by-product of ignoring all of the sequels, including Halloween II, the new film removes a very prominent detail from the original series. As revealed in the official first trailer of the movie, Michael Myers is no longer the brother of Laurie Strode. This was a detail that was originally revealed in a cut-scene from Halloween II, but was firmly established in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers and Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers. Interestingly, the latter two films are regarded as apocrypha even by the standards of the original series timeline. * Scenes of Haddonfield, Illinois were shot in Charleston, South Carolina. Collider.com; Foutch, Haleigh (6-8-18). "‘Halloween': David Gordon Green & Danny McBride on Bringing the Horror Franchise Back to Basics". * It was announced publicly on December 20th, 2017 that Nick Castle, the stuntman who originally portrayed Michael Myers in 1978, now 71-years-old, would be returning to play the character once again. Bloody Disgusting.com; Miska, Brad (12-20-17). "Original Shape Actor Playing Michael Myers in ‘Halloween’ 2018! Exclusive". * Although Nick Castle donned the familiar William Shatner mask for The Shape, he was assisted by fellow stunt man James Jude Courtney. Courtney had commented that despite the advanced age of the character, and the fact that he has been incarcerated for forty years, he is still a "bad motherfucker". We Got This Covered.com; Sheppard, Robb (6-16-18). "Halloween Star Explains How The Film Will Handle An Aged Michael Myers". * This installment is the fifth film in the franchise that Jamie Lee Curtis has played Laurie Strode. In addition to the first two movies, she also appeared in Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later and the beginning of Halloween: Resurrection. * Actress Andi Matichak also played a character named Shannon in two episodes of the ABC series 666 Park Avenue. She appeared in "Sins of the Fathers" and "The Elysian Fields". * The character of Cameron Elamb, who is the jerk boyfriend of Allyson, is the son of Lonnie Elamb. Lonnie Elamb was a character from the original Halloween, played by Brent Le Page. He was the young bully who tormented Tommy Doyle and made him drop his pumpkin. * In July 2019, two sequels were announced: Halloween Kills in 2020 and Halloween Ends in 2021. Recommendations See also External Links * * Halloween at Wikipedia * Gallery Michael Myers 2018 001.jpg Michael Myers 2018 002.jpg Michael Myers 2018 003.jpg Michael Myers 2018 004.jpg Michael Myers 2018 005.jpg Michael Myers 2018 006.jpg Allyson Nelson.jpg Cameron Elamb.jpg Karen Nelson.jpg Ray Nelson.jpg References ----